The Sha'tar EU RP Wiki
Shatarrplogo.png|thumb|244px|right]] Welcome to the Sha'tar RP wiki. Hello, this small page is to show The Sha'tar and other people what they are doing to RP. The following content is mostly against Sha'tar RP and may contain shocking in-game images and in-game text. The Sha'tar RP Greetings, this was only made for educational purposes, if you find anything to do with RP offensive I suggest you do not read this but it will show you what has been happening. The Sha'tar is a European realm in World of Warcraft, sometimes it has been called one of the "best" RP realms, but it has been called a terrible RP realm for a number of reasons: *RP styles, e.g. Vampire RP has been seen a lot, this can be blamed on mainly at the moment: Elath *Names, there are people on this realm with terrible RP names e.g. Epicheals, Hunterseppo *Spamming, no one likes spam but the Sha'tar is a realm that enjoys fun, so we spam. Picking Races Picking races is somewhat the most difficult part in RP, different races behave differently e.g. an orc would be angry a lot of the time, while a blood elf would act noble.That is what happens on regular RP realms, but the Sha'tar isn't normal. You may ask "why?", the explanation is simple: Horde RP: *Orcs on this realm are usually kind people or are orc hunters who only beg. *Blood Elves are usually considered homosexual. Blood Elves are the main problem on this realm, they are either Vampires, Dragons, Demons, Teenage drama queens and a lot of other things I would rather not ''go in to. *The Forsaken are probably the best RPers on the Sha'tar, always developing new plagues and making excellent events, The Apothecarium guild is one of the best guilds in terms of RP on this server. *The Tauren are not ''that ''bad, but when you see a tauren in Silvermoon City, you know he is one of ''those. The "awesome" tauren who can do, well, everything. They are excellent warriors and powerful shamans! This gets a little annoying when they are too "godly" to be defeated, I will explain this with guilds later on. Note: This is still under construction. Alliance RP: *Humans are a noble race on the alliance, who seem to usually have servants, but are are also huge ''"lollers," it also seems they use "guard" uniforms (stormwind) and paladin level 60 pvp sets. *The Draenei are always rich looking, with their expensive shirts, they look noble and rich, but in fact they're only space goats with a squid on their face, the male's body is out of proportion, and they look very arrogant, and infact in RP, they are. *Night Elves, mostly in Goldshire they are disguised in their druid forms, usually a cat but sometimes a bear, from what I have observed they are usually dueling quite a lot, but then again, humans are too; another similarity between night elves and humans is that Night Elves use players as RP pets. *Gnomes, the cutest thing you ever punted? The gnomes here roleplay sneakily, acting clever and always fixing things and dieing! *Dwarves are clever hunters, their usual RP is drinking! Which is now way too clichéd, ever seen a dwarf that doesn't drink and is not Scottish? ''Note: This is still under construction and is being researched. '' So what's wrong with the RP? Well lets look at common issues: *Vampire roleplaying!? In lore, since when can vampires survive in the sunlight, and you're RPing in the ''city ''of the sun? Yeah that works. *Dragon RPing: Just as bad as vampire RPing, a dragon!? What happens, you get angry and burn everything? *Scourge: If you were a member of the scourge you would be spotted and killed instantly, and I doubt an idiot like you would be able to escape. *Demon: Just as the above really. *Werewolves: The same as Vampires, you can't turn into a wolf can you!? Unless you can and stay like it, you're not a werewolf... *But then this leads me on to worgen where Werewolf RP cannot be flamed anymore on the Alliance side. *Pet/master RP: Seriously what druid wants to be a sex slave to a fat human? Some examples of people? Mainly because I am from the horde side I will start off with the guilty people. 1. The people of the SMC inn. Thats right well done! As you can see there is nothing more than standing outside of the inn, but at night its pretty much the same, except for one thing: Inside! Inside there are lots of people, usually sitting, cybering, pretending to be the person who sells drinks, food and other stuff, or just as usual flirting, and pretending to be vampires, emos, drama queens, werewolves ("oh yey now we can come out haha n00b"), demons, dragons and scourge members. 2. People who just mess it up; here are two examples: Demonila and Lornass. Who is Demonila anyways? Doesnt the name and RP clothes give it away? Shes a lesbian demon! You ever seen her? In the bazaar running around yelling "save me!" or coming up to you asking you "are u scared?" or maybe even asking you to kill her, we all want to but sadly Blizzard doesnt let us. You may say...But thats how blood elves are in lore! Really? Since when did Lady Liadrin start slitting her wrists and ask people if they were scared of her, and since when is she a demon anyways? Observation: After RPing near her with my friend, also insulting her IC'ly it seems she goes into a nerd rage, she whispered me: "you gay, tell you friend he is gay with you you had sex with him you fatass" 5 year old much? A few moments later her supposed "mother" comes in to tell me she will write a letter (OMFG NO, NOT THE LETTER, ANYTHING BUT THE LETTER!) to blizzard to delete my account. She said this with no grammar at all, and she couldn't spell, 45 year old my ass and finally the name of her "mother" was Boddyy who ignored me after I told her the Terms of Conduct that a 9 year old should not be playing 13+ games and she should definitely not be ERPing. '''My points: ' *Failed name (Includes "demon" in it) *Failed RP (Teenage drama queen/emo/demon) Next we have Lornass or as I like to call him, Lore-killing-ass. Lets start off with quotes from players: "he is a walking failure" -Carliana "fucked up bastard"- He who shall not be named "He breaks lore, loldodges, never dies, ignores anyone who doesnt RP how he likes, Bums off Annisa ( his bitch ) and likes to enslave little girls, because he is a pedo IRL. He also is 12 year old that he told me"- My good friend and RPer - Shiroff "An arrogant sod who clearly cannot coordenate colours considering the fact that his robe is black and his shoulder pads are yellowish- He constantly thinks like the >:D face making him smart or funny, he is constantly calling me a noob on my low level because cause of my level (ofc), this is from the guy who uses a demonic circle to run away." -Angry Citizen This is exactely what happened when we were following him to look at his roleplay style, he demonic circled and hearthstoned. We now know he is a demon RPer. He's also cocky and over confident. 3. ERP (Erotic Role Playing) Face it the only people who ERP are the people that cannot have sex in real life, thats the sad thing about it, well its all sad, ERP can be done through emotes, speaking, anything really, the screenshots below will show you some ERP in action. As you can see its not the nicest sight to see who male blood elves, one with short white hair ERPing, this is one reason why the Sha'tar has really bad RP, most people may say "everyone has ERP" but we don't care about everyone, we care about this realm, and we want to get rid of the RP fails on this realms. It has some shocking side effects if you see it, death is one of those things, being scarred for life, but the ERPers don't care, as long as they get virtual "happy fun time" they're happy. Deathknights What do we all love more than Deathknights? Nothing. They seem to keep us entertained for so long because of their ability to be retarded beyond reason, and we just cant help laughing at it, we enjoy it here at the Sha'tar. On the Sha'tar we have lots and lots of Blood Elf Deathknights, always level 58 in their final set from their questing in The Plaguelands, always have the short hair that blood elves can use, maybe a trend for the kids? Who knows? But a proven fact here on the Sha'tar is that 9/10 Death Knights are complete retardations. There have been death knights with spell power, with lifestealing enchants at level 80, Ive even seen some with major spellpower on their weapons and a mana enchant on their chest. This may seem irrelevant to you in terms of RP, but it just shows that, if you cant enchant and gem right, you can't RP right which is usually the case...rogue deathknights? Paladin death knights? Requirements: ''' A level 55 character. To have no skills at all. To be retarded. To be under the age of 10. Paladins Paladins, the hybrid class that has been the easiest class to play since the start of World of Warcraft, activate your seal, use judgement, use divine storm and maybe a crusader strike and "omfg" you're dead. But how are they in terms of roleplay? Paladins usually have blond hair in RP; alliance paladins usually wear their level 60 pvp set or stormwind guard uniforms, on the horde side I have seen them using different tiers, using level 70 pvp sets and reputation sets, but the "new" level 80s use northrend sets or the dungeon set 1. '''Requirements: No skill at all. No patience at all. To not be able to understand what "dpsers can't tank" or "tanks can't heal" To not be able to identify what sort of gear goes with what spec. To only have names such as "palaydin" or "palaladin" or anything similar. Category:Browse